parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
A Bunch of Munsch (Arthur style)
JV46ship Arthur on PBS Kids spoof of A Bunch of Munsch TV show that aired from September 2, 1991 to December 25, 1992. Episode list * The Brian's Snowsuit: The Brian tries to run away from the grown-ups such as the teacher and principal who want him to put an ugly brown snowsuit of his on. * 50 Below Zero: George realizes his house is going crazy, especially when Papa sleeps everywhere. * The Paper Bag Princess: Princess Emily becomes friends with a dragon. * Pigs: Fern opens the gate to the pig pen, thinking that they are dumb, resulting in chaos in the farm and in her school. * Buster's Father: Buster Baxter and his father have fun together. * Murmel, Murmel, Murmel: Maria finds an unusual baby named "Murmel, Murmel, Murmel" in her sandbox, who needs an owner. * The Boy in the Drawer: Sue Ellen must find a way to stop that gnome named Slink from causing chaos in her house. * Something Good: Catherine, Alberto, and Vicita are on a trip to the grocery store. * Binky: Binky Barnes always sings louder. * D.W.'s Airplane: D.W. Read goes on an airplane. * The Fire Station: Arthur and Francine visit a fire station by having fun. * Prunella's Birthday: Prunella has a birthday and plans anything she needs to do. * Blackberry Subway Jam: Tommy realizes that the subway made the mess, not him, so he decides to go on a blackberry jam mission. Cast * Thomas (Thomas' Snowsuit) - The Brain (Arthur) * Jason (50 Below Zero) - George Lundgren (Arthur) * The Paper Bag Princess - Emily (Arthur) * Megan (Pigs) - Fern Walters (Arthur) * David (David's Father) - Buster Baxter (Arthur) * Julie (David's Father) - Muffy Crosswire (Arthur) * David's Father - Mongous (Dragon Tales) * Robyn (Murmel, Murmel, Murmel) - Maria Pappas (Arthur) * Murmel, Murmel, Murmel - Mei Lin Barnes (Arthur) * Shelly (The Boy in the Drawer) - Sue Ellen (Arthur) * The Boy in the Drawer - Slink (Arthur) * Tyya (Something Good) - Vicita Molina (Arthur) * Andrew (Something Good) - Alberto Molina (Arthur) * Julie (Something Good) - Catherine Frensky (Arthur) * Mortimer - Binky Barnes (Arthur) * Angela (Angela's Airplane) - D.W. Read (Arthur) * Micheal (The Fire Station) - Arthur Read (Arthur) * Sheila (The Fire Station) - Francine Frensky (Arthur) * Moira (Moira's Birthday) - Prunella Deegan (Arthur) * Jonathan (Blackberry Subway Jam) - Tommy Tibble (Arthur) Gallery Arthur The Brain.png|The Brain as Thomas Arthur George Lundgren.png|George Lundgren as Jason Arthur Emily.png|Emily as The Paper Bag Princess Arthur Fern Walters.png|Fern Walters as Megan Arthur Buster Baxter.png|Buster Baxter as David Arthur Muffy Crosswire.JPG|Muffy Crosswire as Julie Arthur Maria Pappas.png|Maria Pappas as Robyn Arthur Mei Lin Barnes.png|Mei Lin Barnes as Murmel, Murmel, Murmel Arthur Sue Ellen Armstrong.png|Sue Ellen Armstrong as Shelly Arthur Slink.png|Slink as The Boy in the Drawer Arthur Vicita Molina.JPG|Vicita Molina as Tyya Arthur Alberto Molina.png|Alberto Molina as Andrew Arthur Catherine Frensky.PNG|Catherine Frensky as Julie Arthur Binky Barnes.png|Binky Barnes as Mortimer Arthur D.W. Read.png|D.W. Read as Angela Arthur.png|Arthur Read as Micheal Arthur Francine Frensky.png|Francine Frensky as Sheila Arthur Prunella Deegan.png|Prunella Deegan as Moira Arthur Tommy & Timmy Tibble.png|Tommy Tibble (red scarf) as Jonathan Category:A Bunch of Munsch Spoofs